


Santa’s Lap - Logan’s Week. (Day 6: PolyamSanders - Loceitlity)

by Nightlovechild



Series: Sanders Side Smut Challenge [20]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Anxiety Attacks, Day 6, Dd/lb, Disguise, Hand Jobs, Loceitlity - Freeform, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Other, Panic Attack, Roleplay, logan's week, polyamsanders - Freeform, sanderssidessmutmonth, sanderssidessmutmonth2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlovechild/pseuds/Nightlovechild
Summary: Deceit coaxes Logan in his lap in the middle of the living room, fucking him face to face as Logan tries to keep quiet as he rides him. Patton accidentally catches the two of them and proceeds to dirty talk right into Logan’s ear as he jerks him off.





	Santa’s Lap - Logan’s Week. (Day 6: PolyamSanders - Loceitlity)

**Author's Note:**

> Going Forward Deceit has been given the name Dimitri. CrankyWhenProvoked and I came up with it.
> 
> Deceit = Dimitri Sanders

“I can’t.” Logan stared at the red and golden Santa chair that had replaced the Dining room table.

“Then don’t, it’s that simple.” Dimitri shot back as he shot the zombie elfs in his game. The hopeless sigh Logan made forced Dimitri to glance back at the small North pole setting. Since Logan was standing in front of it with a pensive look on his face.

“I can’t do that either. Patton stated clearly he wants a picture of each of us with Santa.” Logan said.

“Dude, your Daddy will understand if you don’t wanna sit on Santa’s lap. He knows you have things you just can’t do. He won’t push you.”

“But, Patton’s request was so full of hope. I can’t be the odd one out. Not again.” Logan hugged himself.

Logan recalled the failure of the old-timey cowboy photo set. How he couldn’t change into the strange prop costumes. How all the photo assistants and their hands had freaked him out. Patton was able to convince him to wear a cowboy hat in the end, but the photo looked… wrong. Logan standing there in his dress shirt and jeans while the other littles Virgil and Roman were in full costumes. Patton wanted the Santa photo but Logan needed the Santa photo for his Daddy.

“Maybe if you practiced it wouldn’t be so overwhelming to you? Pretend to sit on a Santa’s lap. I’ll even volunteer as tribute.” Dimitri switched from his game to the classical Christmas music channel. Logan would have a better chance at relaxing if his senses were given the right stimuli.

“That would be an ideal plan if either of us had a Santa suit. It being Christmas eve, I fear the shops are all closed.”

“There’s whole closets full of costumes upstairs? I could look..” Dimitri came around to standing beside Logan placing his hands out for Logan to see before taking his hand.

“I couldn’t impose on you like at. Go back to your” Logan started, but Dimitri lips stopped him short.

“I actually know where there’s a suit upstairs. Be a good boy and let me help you be a good boy for your Daddy.” Dimitri smiled sheepishly as he broke the kiss.

Logan nodded, shocked and blushing. Then Dimitri was making his way up the stairs to change in a flash.

It wasn’t that Logan was scared of people. Actually early in life, Logan was a curious child and would openly talk to everyone around him. After being instructed millions of times by his mother to never talk to strangers or let strangers touch you. The message tilted his perspective on people; which wasn’t too high to begin with. His mother’s words echoed in his head “A curse of being so beautiful, my honey bun. Strangers will lure you in and hurt you every time.” His therapist said it was a phobia now. But Logan just didn’t like people touching his body without prior knowledge or explanation of intent.

Logan sighed into his hands. This had to work. He didn’t want his past to impact his future so much. He couldn’t take another half smile from his Daddy with a consoling pat on the back. Patton was always the first one to fight for and protect Logan but Patton also knew if he let Logan yo obsess and pull back, he would never do anything new. Patton provided support and offered a nudge when needed. It’s what made Patton the best Daddy ever. The ringing jingling of bells broke Logan’s train of thought.

On the stairway landing, there stood Santa in all his glory. Black shiny boots, red velvet suit with fluffy white trim, a pair of sleigh bells hanging from the leather belt. A long beard as white as fresh snow and soft lips. Logan swallowed hard fighting back his fear and excitement and something else Logan couldn’t put a name to yet.

“Ho Ho Ho. What’s your name little boy?” Dimitri bellowed out giving a laugh while holding his belly. The Santa outfit was big on him but the pillow from his bed made it perfect. The look on Logan’s face was priceless and not what Dimitri expected.

“I’m Logan.” He could feel his cheeks growing warm and his palms sweating. “Are you really Santa?”

“Why of course I am.” Dimitri adopted his Santa voice, rich and soft, walking over to the big chair and sitting down. “Come over here and tell Santa what you want for Christmas, Logan.” Dimitri patted his lap and waved Logan over from the couch.

Logan jumped to his feet but then spying the Santa’s gloved hands. Then Santa’s covered face. Maybe it wasn’t really Dimitri? Maybe he was upstairs still. Maybe Dee was lying to him. And this was someone else? Halting the in the middle of the Living Room, Logan’s feet wouldn’t take him any closer as his heart sped up and his thoughts started to spiral. Logan rocked from foot to foot wringing his hands together. His nerves getting the better of him.

“No. It’s too much. Can’t.” Logan stood there, tears starting in his eyes.

Dee heart ached as he realized the size of battle Logan was fighting. Standing he walked over to Logan, grabbing a box of tissues on the way. Offering one to Logan and stepping closer. But Logan flinched back. “Face. Need to see your face and your hands. To know it’s you.”

Dimitri slowly removed the leather gloves then the beard, wig and hat in one go. Letting the items drop to the couch. Smiling softly he stood there trying to look small and non threatening. Logan launched himself in Dimitri’s arms when he processed it really was his friend under the outfit, Dee breathing a sigh of relief as Logan hung on tighter. His arms slowly wrapping around Logan until he was hugging him just as tight.

“Does Daddy know this is weighting so heavily on you, little Lo?” Dimitri gently guided Logan to the floor since Logan was shaking so bad. As soon as Dee was seated, his lap was full of the nervous nerd boy. Logan’s arms wrapped around his waist as his head was resting on his shoulder. Softly shushing and cooing over Logan verbally until Logan guided Dee’s hands around his shoulders again.

“Yes. No? Maybe? I wanted to make him proud and show him I was working on my.. Issues.” Logan wiped his face dry on Dee’s shirt.

“Would it help if I told you a secret?”

“Yes.” Logan whispered as he sat up proper causing his body to rock against the plush fake belly.

“I’m playing Santa this year. It will be my lap you will be cuddled up on during that picture.” Dimitri pointed over his shoulder to the North pole area on the other side of the couch.

“Falsehood. You know I let you and the others touch me, because I consider you my friends. But please don’t abuse that privilege.” Logan projected, searching for mini muscle movements of deception on Dimitri’s face.

“I swear on Rudolph’s shiny red nose I would never abuse your trust.”

“Falsehood. The reindeer with a luminous nose is not real. You’re just telling lies. You’re form of helping, isn’t helping.” Logan pushed at the other’s chest, but his legs squeezed tight to keep himself locked to Dimitri’s lap though.

Being dramatic Dee leaned back on his hands, then back onto his elbows. Letting his mouth drop open in shock at Logan’s allegations. Shaky hands tried to pull him back in close after a couple of long minutes, Lo relented the need to be held taking over instead.

“Okay, So maybe you aren’t lying out right. How could you be dedicated to playing Santa if you didn’t have your own suit already? You had to borrow this from one of the closets.”

“I lied.” Dimitri blushed as now Logan’s mouth dropped open in mock dismay. But before a counter argument could be put together, Dimitri continued. “This suit is mine, it’s all me, little Lo.”

Logan’s eyes narrowed as his hands shift around Dimitri’s soft velvet suit and patted the padded belly. Caressing all the way up and all the way down. A surprise gasp escaping his mouth when he got to Dee’s crotch. “More Padding?”

“No. Only the pillow.”

“Take it out.”

“I don’t think your Daddy would approve.”

“No, not your phallus. I meant the pillow.” Logan stifled a laugh, adjusting his glasses.

Doing as instructed, Dimitri pulled open the soft jacket exposing the pillow beneath and yanked it out, letting it land behind him. The same look of excitement and fire past over Logan’s face. Bring his face close, Dee waited for Logan to meet him the rest of the way. This wasn’t a time for surprises. Logan needed control to stay in this good space. Gradually, Logan’s hands traced his waist and pulled at his coat. Revealing his naked chest underneath. Dee had wanted this for so long he bit his bottom lip as Lo leaned his hips up against Dimitri’s harden cock.

“Please touch me like I’m touching you. Where I touch you can touch on me, understand?” Logan’s voice deeper then before, stealing more of Dimitri’s heart.

“Fuck yes. I follow.” Dimitri caressed Logan’s sides and his chest. Moaning as Logan ran his nails over his throat the burn making Dimitri’s hips jerk. It was so good he ground up into Logan before he could stop himself. He froze, “I’m sorry, you hadn’t done that yet. Your nails just felt so good. Maybe we should sit next to each other. I want to keep my word.” He started to sit up and pull away.

“No. I was.. I mean…” Logan’s mind struggled to find his words through the mile of want his body was demanding. “We can grind and rock. My phobia is…It’s just strangers or when I can’t figure out someone’s motives to see if they are going to use me since I’m not street smart.” Logan made air quotes around the last two words. Marking the use of slang with the sarcastic movement. 

“I would never intently hurt you, Lo. I know my habits of protecting my own ass can lead to fabrications. I’m trying to fix that with a professional, actually. Please don’t tell the others. I need to do it of own accord.” Dimitri admitted and Logan nodded sharply. “I only want to help you feel comfortable and enjoy yourself and the holiday season. I’ll do whatever you need. Just tell me and I’ll do it.” Dee looked up through his beautiful dark lashes. Logan smiled, his hands cupping his face, thumbs rubbing over his red cheeks.

“Wait here then.”

Dimitri watched Logan bound up the stairs, hoping on all the stars he would come back down. Begging the universe that he hadn’t gone to far with his precarious words. But seconds later Logan came back down with his kink bag in tow. The bag that Patton had told him about. How it held wonderful and wondrous things.

“Oh, Logan. I don’t think your Daddy would approve of you having your bag out while he wasn’t here.” Dimitri said as he placed his arms in his lap. He might fudge the truth to suit his needs or protect himself. A couple of kisses and heavy petting wasn’t anything between friends, but he would never take what wasn’t not his. Dee had morals.

“It’s okay I have a list of approved play partners. There’s Virgil, Roman and most importantly, your name is on here. It’s signed, see.” Logan said as he handed the list to Dee. He pulled out a bottle of lube, one condom, one cloth, and a set of blue latex gloves next.

“This is laminated?” Dimitri laughed as he flexed the list in his hand. Taking in Patton’s signature with his tell tale loopy t’s and a heart in place of the o.

“That way it’s easy to clean and hard to forge.”

“Does this mean you want to play some more? Maybe be naughty to end up on Santa’s nice list?” Dee asked his voice heavy with want.

“Yes. I want to naughty and nice with you,” Logan putting air quotes around his slang usage, “ but there’s a condition that must be met. You have to get me comfortable with you wearing it all. So I can take the photo with you for my Daddy.” Logan then pointed to the discarding leather gloves, hat, wig and beard.

Dimitri had to admit this wasn’t going to be the weirdest kink he had ever played along with but it was going to be up there. His cock was throbbing so hard. Logan was going to be lucky if he was going to last long enough to help desensitize Lo to the full getup. Dimitri scrambled to grab the items.

“Yes, I’m gonna help. Going to make it so good for you. Want to see the light in your eyes as you grip onto my beard and come around my cock, Lo.” Dimitri couldn’t tear his eyes away from Logan undressing himself with shaky but precise movements. Moaning again when Logan’s exposed cock bounced and Logan gave himself a stroke to illustrate how much he liked that idea.

“Take the pants down but not off. Open the belt, but leave the jacket on. You have to put the latex gloves on, please.” Logan ordered, his attitude shifting to his more confident little mindset. Dimitri complied to the letter, snapping the latex bands of the gloves at his wrists when he was done.

“Come here, little one. Sit on Santa’s lap and tell me everything you want.”

Little Logan smirked and straddled Dimitri’s legs. Enjoying that Dee was trapped in the red velvet pants, his creamy pale thighs on display, but the tattoo was the most intriguing part. Logan bent over, one hand still stroking his cock as his free hand glided over the ink.

“Never would have taken you for the skin break away into an animal print tattoo connoisseur.”

“The snake skin? Yeah I’m getting it extended to different parts of my body. You can only be called a cold-hearted snake for so long before you start turning into one.”

“You feel pretty warm to me.” Logan pressed his lips to Dee’s temple.

“You could feel more if you were a good boy and sat down so I can love on you.” Dimitri waved, gently touching his calves and outer thighs as well, coaxing Logan down with him. Logan dropped to his knees, his cock rubbing against Dee’s. Their moans echoed as Logan rocked harder, adding more pressure and pleasure.

“Daddy played with me last night so it won’t take long, but need you to stretch me please.”

Logan leaned back making Dimitri groan at the lost of pressure. Sitting up on his knees, Logan squeezed his knees tight again Dimitri’s legs. Slicking up his fingers, he let the back of his hand caress over Logan’s balls as he turned his hand over to stroke his fingers against Logan’s ass going deeper with each pass, until his gloved fingers were circling over Logan’s opening. The beautiful man on his lap was falling apart, hands gripping his shoulders until the muscles ached, Logan’s head bent down to his, little words of yes and please crossing his lips.

“Can I press inside now? May I? Want to feel how hot you are inside.” Dimitri moaned his cock jumping as Logan grabbed the bottle of lube. Bringing his gloved hand back into view, Logan drizzled more lube into his fingers. Going right back to Logan’s opening and pressing his finger tip in. Rocking in deeper each time pressing so gently.

“Fuck so good. You can go harder. Go deeper please.” Logan pleaded, pressing down making Dimitri finger slip deeper. Dimitri followed Logan’s lead and sunk his finger in to the knuckle, his other hand stroking over Logan’s side. “Yes, Please, Yes. Want more.”

“So greedy. Maybe I should be putting coal in your stocking if you keep up the demands at this rate. I still don’t have any of the Santa items on by the way?” Dimitri nipped at Logan’s hand as Logan’s hand pressed over his lips. 

“Shut up, Not a greedy boy. I know what I don’t want and what I want. Want to be filled, Santa. Need it.” Logan growled while placing the snow white beard on over Dee’s ear and positioning it over his face, making sure his lips were exposed. Pressing a biting kiss to Dee’s sweet lips as a second finger pressed into his ass. The slight burn made his cock leak into Dimitri’s stomach. But each stroke became easier as Logan rocked with him.

Rutting up against the inside of Logan’s thigh as he worked a third finger inside his playmate, Dimitri enjoying the open mouth panting above him and how Logan’s abs were shaking as he tried to stay in control. Logan was grabbing for the condom wrapper as Dimitri started to push a fourth finger in for a couple of strokes.

“Have to wear a condom, only Daddy copulates with me without one. We’ve been tested.” Logan opened the wrapper, checked the direction it was going to unroll and slid the thin barrier down all the way to his throbbing base. After a couple of teasing strokes Logan dripped a little more lube on top of Dee’s hard latex covered cock.

“I respect that little one. Remind me to thank you and your Daddy for sharing this much with me later.” Dimitri slid down into a better position as he removed his fingers. Removing the latex gloves in lue of the leather Santa gloves. Logan was moaning and nodding at as Dee slid them on.

“Or you could thank me now.” Patton’s voice cut through their lust haze. They had been so focused on each other, they had missed Patton coming home. But what they couldn’t miss was the hard outline against Patton’s slacks.

“Daddy!” Logan held out his hands to Patton. His fingers wiggling with his straining desire to get to Patton but not leaving Dimitri’s lap. There was no shame or guilt on either of their faces so Dimitri ran with it.

“Thank you very much for making the list, so I knew this was okay and I’m helping Lo get use to the outfit so he can enjoy himself at the party too.”

“Oh, are we planning on making love in the Santa chair at the party then as well? Because I only get to see this beautiful smile when my little Lo is being stretched out.” Patton came over straddling one of Dee’s legs behind Logan. His hands pushing Logan forward helping him line up with Dimitri’s gloved cock. “Thank you for wearing the condom. We all might be friends, and sharing is caring. But Logan’s mine at the end of the day.” Patton’s Daddy mindset was kicking into gear as his kiss to Lo’s shoulder went from sweet to teeth being pressed into flesh.

Logan whimpered, melting under the pain and slipped lovingly down onto Dimitri’s cock. Moaning like a whore with each down stroke until he was completely seated on his cock, in his lap once again. One hand wrapped around Dee’s neck and the other reached blindly behind him to hug Daddy against his back. It was everything Logan wanted, to be filled up, to be held, to give in but not at the expense of asking for what he needed.

“Want to try it with the hat and wig. Want to come with you in full disguise, please Dee? I’ll be so happy and smiley at the party, make a perfect photo for you Daddy.” Logan addressed one love then the other.

“Baby boy is this what is it all about? Are you using positive association to overcome this fear?” Patton kissed Logan’s cheek as he leaned around to grab the hat and wig since Dimitri’s hands looked so impressive on his baby boy’s hips; the dark leather against Little Lo pale complexion made Patton’s core ache. Helping Dimitri dawn the hat and positioning the hair out of his face, leaning in close to Dee’s face. “For taking care of my boy so well going to reward you later, but on my own, for this.”

Dee bit his tongue until he could taste a bit of blood, willing his body not to just start coming at Patton’s dirty promise. Dimitri had wanted to play and scene with them for so long. This was a wet dream come true. Then Logan started bouncing when Patton had leaned back behind him and ordered him to do so.

“That’s the smile I want to see in the photo. Isn’t that the most beautiful smile Dee?” Patton’s hands caressed every part of Logan’s sides, chest and stomach as Logan bounced fast. His cock slapping into Patton’s hand when he rubbed low on Logan’s body, Dimitri trailed right behind where Patton touched know it was safe for Logan and his phobia, since Dee’s face was completely covered now.

“Most beautiful smile in the whole wide world. It drops me every time Lo solves a word puzzle or finishes a book. L-live for i-it.” Dimitri beginning to stutter as his balls draw up against his body watching the two kiss and feeling Logan fuck himself down onto his cock even faster now. Admiring how Logan is chasing his own personal high.

As if Patton could read the distress and pleasure in his face, Patton wraps his hand around Logan’s cock stroking it from base to tip, rubbing the crook of his forefinger under Logan’s tip, making Logan leak even more. Their moans blending together at this point.

“Let’s see here. If I want to see this stuffed, absolutely filled with… Love look Logan has now but at the party, we will need to plug you to stretch you properly.” Patton amused out loud, “And put you in a cute frilly skirt so you could pull it up when I place you on Dimitri’s.. Oh I mean Santa’s lap. You can discreetly lift your little skirt. Should we make Santa pull out your plug or should I do it while we are standing in line waiting for him? Hmm? Someone needs to use their words, please?”

“Yes, god, fuck yes, please” Dee moaned as he pictured it. But Logan was answering at the same time.

“Yes, S-santa pull out my plug and shove your… cock up my ass as the photo..grapher takes my D-daddy’s photo. I’ll s-smile so big with your huge c-cock in my ass, fuck yes. Daddy, gonna… Daddy.” Logan stumbled and stuttered as he grinded down pressing Dimitri’s cock against his prostate. His hands curling into the Santa beard.

“Come for me, Little Lo. Make a mess. Enjoy yourself, honey. Doing so good, so proud of you.” Patton coo’ed. Never stopping his stroking over Logan’s cock, only pacing out to keep the rhythm.

As Logan’s hot semen sprayed against Dimitri’s bare chest and stomach and the love in Patton’s eyes as he took in Logan’s O face hurled Dee over the edge. Coming hard enough to make him whine and reach out pulling the two of them to his chest. Half gasps of yes and their names fell from his lips. Logan was hugging the disguised Dimitri just as hard if he wasn’t wearing it was when they all knew Logan was going to be okay with the photo this year.

Slowly releasing each other after they had regained their senses and their steady breaths. More kisses and thank yous were passed around as they separated and cleaned up.

~*~*~*~*~

The night of the party wouldn’t get here fast enough for Logan. But as he stood in line with the other adults, but they were mostly drunk, and Virgil and Roman in line behind him, Logan bounced on the balls of his feet feeling so impatient. Moaning a bit as the plug pressed against his prostate. His skirt shifting against his legs as he almost ran to Santa. Dimitri’s tell tale groan as Logan sat down, reassured Logan that this wasn’t a stranger. Logan shifted the skirt so the plug’s base is digging in against Santa’s thigh.

“You better settle in Santa. My Christmas list is very long and hard to understand I might be here for awhile. Then we can take my Daddy’s photo.” Logan moaned into Dimitri’s ear.


End file.
